Rosanna Pansino
'Rosanna Pansino '''is an American baker, actress, and YouTube personality. She is most famous for her cooking show ''Nerdy Nummies, one of the most well known baking shows on YouTube. She also starred as Violet in the animated YouTube series Broken Quest. Life Acting Pansino initially wanted to pursue her career as an actress. She appeared in small roles on episodes of Parks and Recreation and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She was a finalist on Season 2 of VH1's Scream Queens (2008), a reality series in which the prize was a role in one of the Saw films. In 2016 she starred in Disney Channel's Bizaardvark as herself. YouTube Pansino has stated that her interest in cooking was inspired by her grandmother. She began her YouTube channel after she was encouraged by a few of her professional YouTuber friends. She started to make videos on YouTube to get more comfortable in front of a camera. Her baking show started after she filmed the process of making themed treats at a party and gained momentum as her viewers began to enjoy it and started to request more. Because she never saw a nerdy baking show on television or the Internet, Pansino decided to create her own. Pansino has uploaded more than 100 cake, cookie and cupcake recipes as part of the Nerdy Nummies series. Her channel has accumulated 7.3 million subscribers and average of 75 million views per month. Nerdy Nummies Nerdy Nummies is Pansino's YouTube baking show. Each episode of the show is a tutorial on how to make a nerdy-themed baked good and often features popular YouTube personalities such as Michelle Phan, Bethany Mota, Lindsey Stirling, Grace Helbig, Rhett and Link from Good Mythical Morning, Smosh, Hannah Hart, Cassey Ho, Jordan Maron, Markiplier, Alx James, Random Encounters, Lilly Singh, iJustine, Phil Lester, Dan Howell, Miss Piggy and Swedish Chef from Muppets Most Wanted and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street as well as video game creator Shigeru Miyamoto. Nerdy Nummies mostly features baking creations resembling characters and objects from video games, television shows, anime/manga, books, and films. Pansino also wrote The Nerdy Nummies Cookbook, which was released on November 3, 2015. The book includes selected recipes previously featured on her Nerdy Nummies YouTube show. However, some of the previously featured recipes have been remastered and two-thirds of the book consist of new recipes that have never been featured on the show. The book is divided into six chapters and has template barcodes and step-by-step pictures to guide certain recipes. The Nerdy Nummies Cookbook was featured on the New York Times best seller list on November 22, 2015 Trivia * She is most known for her role on VH1's 2008 reality show Scream Queens. * High cholesterol runs in Ro's family as stated by MatPat in "GUMMY FOOD vs REAL FOOD!" (Add that to the Fan-Wiki he said. Not the Feet-Wiki, Ro added.) * Youtube was her spare time idea but her agent faced her with an Ultimatum: "You either quit YouTube or i'm going to drop you." * She originally wanted to pursue drama and theater. So after college she moved to Los Angeles and took many oddball jobs she could find. ** Some of those jobs included playing a background cheerleader in Glee and the hand double for the boy on Ghost Whisperer. Videos Rosanna-Scream-Queens.jpg|Ro on Scream Queens Glee.jpg|Ro on Glee BTS Category:Youtubers Category:Host